


The Tidy Organization of Cellular Phone Numbers

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Steven has a question about all those phone numbers.





	The Tidy Organization of Cellular Phone Numbers

It wasn’t until, after everything, that there was finally room to breathe. What occurred only a few weeks ago, at most, felt like a millennia. And she had lived millennia so there was a point of reference.

But it was, in a brief point of rest on the beach, that Steven asked her a rather unexpected question.

“How come you had so many phone numbers?”

Pearl thought the question’s answer rather obvious and she thought fondly that even after everything there was that sweet curiosity.

“It’s a collection, Steven,” she replied, “I can surely show you more interesting ones-“

“Wait, wait,” Steven said, “A collection? You mean you don’t call them?”

“Do you think I should?” Pearl asked. “Perhaps it would be appropriate to tell others of Gemkind, since we have everyone back…”

“I mean,” Steven interjected, “Usually when someone gives you their phone number it means they want to get to know you.”

“Oh, not always, Steven,” Pearl said. “Sometimes when I asked a woman for her phone number she looked quite puzzled, or even annoyed.”

“You asked that many and got that many?”

“Yes, Steven,” she said with a teasing tone, “There are things that gems get up to other than being awesome. You should ask Clover – that short jade over there with the four pigtails – she has stories to tell about that.”

Steven waved at the group of gems playing in the ocean, and came to a conclusion.

“It’s rude to leave people hanging like that.”

Of course it would be for humans, who did not have all the time in the world, so Pearl worked over all the numbers in her head. She made an affirmative noise to Steven and got up to talk in private.

Some were confused, others annoyed at the late call – nightly-wise or time-wise – and there was one particular woman that answered in a kindly, old voice, “That’s all right, my dear, you young people have your youth,” and Pearl didn’t correct her that gems did not really have youth at all.

And then there was the last and the very first number she acquired.

“Hello,” came a groggy noise from the other end.

“I’m sorry,” Pearl said.

“If you’re the one that broke my window I’ll just send you the bill…”

“Oh, that was not me,” Pearl said, “It is Pearl. Um. The space alien.”

There was a long, “Oh,” and then a fond, “Right, the space alien. How are the cosmos?”

“Oh, just lovely,” Pearl replied. “I am sorry for, as Steven would say, leaving you hanging.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I get it,” she said. “This is my first time I’ve had a break in a while, too.”

“Is that so? So, then,” Pearl said, “If I give you directions, would you like to visit today?”

“Sure! Just text them to me. I’m going to get ready, so see you then.”

“Good-bye.”

Pearl hung up and thought to ask Steven to show her how to send directions over cellular phone. She smiled when the thought crossed her mind that this newfound companion would be ecstatic to meet others like Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> Having Pearl's number would probably be hilarious. Like if you sent her a weird image she'd just type back in a polite "I'm not mad just disappointed" tone like, "I do not appreciate such imagery. Please do not share such a picture again."


End file.
